


Say Something

by Thefangirlpower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefangirlpower/pseuds/Thefangirlpower
Summary: “O rosto dela está coberto por um sorriso, o qual ela espera não parecer tão obviamente falso quanto ela sente ser, mas ela ainda não consegue respirar. Ela se sente como se o mundo tivesse caído aos pedaços em seu peito. Talvez tenha. Não há dúvidas em sua mente que seu mundo inteiro se despedaçou no momento em que Kara proferiu aquelas palavras.‘Eu vou me casar’.”Ou, Lena esteve apaixonada por Kara há anos e agora Kara vai se casar e Lena tem que fazer alguma coisa, não tem?





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191845) by [C_AND_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_AND_B/pseuds/C_AND_B). 



> Tradução da OneShot "Say Something" da maravilhosa autora C_AND_B permitida pela mesma.

Lena não consegue respirar. Não consegue pensar. Não consegue se concentrar. Ela quase não está nem presente. De alguma forma ela ainda se encontra de pé, não importa o quanto suas pernas tremam, não importa o quanto ela queira cair ao chão. Ela ainda não se pronunciou. Ela não tem certeza de que consegue fazer as palavras passarem através desse bolo em sua garganta, e mesmo que conseguisse, não tem certeza se confiaria nas palavras que seu cérebro escolheria dizer de qualquer forma.

O rosto dela está coberto por um sorriso, o qual ela espera não parecer tão obviamente falso quanto ela sente ser, mas ela ainda não consegue respirar. Ela sente como se o mundo tivesse caído aos pedaços em seu peito. Talvez tenha. Não há dúvidas em sua mente que seu mundo inteiro se despedaçou no momento em que Kara proferiu aquelas palavras.

‘ _Eu vou me casar_ ’.   

Ela vai se casar. Kara vai se casar, e o que Lena deve dizer? O que ela deve dizer quando seu peito parece que está prestes a implodir e ela não tem mais forças para impedi-lo? Talvez ela devesse ter dito a Kara que ela odiava Mike no momento em que o conheceu, provavelmente até da primeira vez que ouviu o nome dele. Talvez ela devesse ter dito a Kara que ela acha que essa é uma péssima ideia, que ela não acha que Mike seja a pessoa certa para ela, que eles deveriam ter esperado mais até noivarem, que todos concordam em silêncio que ele não é digno dela.

Talvez ela devesse ter dito que a amava.

Talvez Lena, em alguma última tentativa de salvar sua sanidade, deveria ter admitido que ela tinha tido uma crush em Kara desde o primeiro dia que elas se conheceram na faculdade. Talvez Lena deveria dizer que esteve apaixonada por ela desde que ela faltou um dia e Kara a levou cópias de todas as suas anotações - até mesmo os rascunhos. Ela deveria ter sido honesta. Ela deveria ter dito as palavras _eu estou apaixonada por você_ ou _eu te quero faz cinco anos_ ou uma mistura dos dois.

Só no caso disso significar algo.

Só no caso de que isso fizesse parar o incessável palpitar em seu peito conforme seu coração saltava em sua prisão.

Ao invés disso ela diz, “Parabéns!” , com uma voz que ela espera ser convincente o suficiente. Deve ser, levando em conta o jeito que Kara se joga nos seus braços. Isso piora tudo. O jeito que Kara se agarra a ela. O jeito que ela se envolve em Lena como um cobertor, que Lena sabe que vai desaparecer no momento em que a nevasca chegar, e ela vai ficar sentindo nada além de frio, assombrada por aquilo que uma vez possuiu. Ainda assim Lena corresponde ao abraço. Ainda se agarra a Kara como se não fosse ter que soltar, como se talvez, se o abraço for forte o suficiente, ela vá acordar em um mundo onde isso não esteja acontecendo, onde ela pode ser consumida por esse calor inefável para sempre.

Não funciona.

Kara se afasta.

“Obrigada por não rir. Alex riu. Ela disse que achou que eu estivesse brincando” Quem dera. Quem dera isso fosse apenas uma pegadinha elaborada e alguém fosse sair do quarto com uma câmera. Quem dera Kara risse aquela risada adorável dela de quando não consegue contar uma piada até o final. Quem dera ela tivesse a coragem de rir também. Quem dera ela fosse corajosa o suficiente para dizer a Kara que toda esse história era ridícula, que o fato de que ela teve que suportar Mike por um ano já era ridículo, e que isso então já era demais.

Quem dera…

“Tenho certeza de que isso é só Alex sendo Alex”. Kara acena em silêncio, refletindo sobre as palavras de Lena. Ambas sabem que ela vai deixar pra lá, como ela sempre faz quando Alex zomba da presença de Mike de forma silenciosa, ou faz comentários velados sobre sua adequação. É o que Lena mais ama em Alex. Isso, e o fato que elas são as campeãs imbatíveis de charadas nas noites de jogos (Cinco anos de serem as auto-nomeadas membras principais do esquadrão 'Proteja Kara Danvers' as deixaram bastante sintonizadas uma com a outra).

Kara volta rapidamente para sua empolgação, e lena não lembra de tê-la visto tão empolgada desde que ela conseguiu sua primeira matéria de capa - a que Lena deu a ela de bandeja, porque ela era uma mulher de negócios fantástica, se lhe permitem dizer. Lena não vai arruinar isso para ela. Lena não será aquela que fará isso se destruir. Lena pode sorrir, e sorrir, e reprimir mais seus sentimentos do que eles já foram reprimidos.

Lena não vai arruinar isso para ela.

“Então, eu na verdade tenho um pedido pra te fazer”. Kara sorri. Lena tem muita certeza de que vai precisar de uma taça de vinho, uma taça bem grande, talvez até uma garrafa inteira. Duas garrafas poderia ser bom. Sempre há, também, a opção de algo mais forte - um de seus últimos investidores a presenteou com uma garrafa de alguma coisa bem cara que cheirava a algo que podia arrancar fora suas sobrancelhas, então essa também era uma opção.

“O que você quiser”, Lena diz, reverente, apesar de suas reservas. É a verdade. Ela faria qualquer coisa por Kara. Ela já fez tudo por Kara. É sua maior fraqueza, mas Kara é sua maior força, a pessoa que acreditou nela quando ninguém mais o fez, a pessoa que a ergueu do chão quando ela estava muito frágil para fazer isso sozinha. Kara ajudou Lena a se construir, se fortificar, e, em troca, Lena faria tudo, qualquer coisa, para ver Kara sorrir.

“Você seria minha madrinha?”

“Claro.” Ela é masoquista. O ser mais masoquista que existe. Ela está se oferecendo para assistir ao pior dia de sua vida sentada na primeira fileira, com um sorriso. É uma escolha horrível, mas é a que ela está fazendo. É uma que ela vai continuar a fazer, se o resultado for o sorriso radiante de Kara e seus braços a envolvendo num abraço caloroso. Lena irá aceitar o que ela conseguir de Kara - mesmo que seja apenas o cheiro de shampoo de framboesa e alguns segundos de afeto.

Ela pode pensar na repercussão dessas ações em sua próxima vida.

* * *

 

Lena nunca deveria ter apresentado Alex a Maggie Sawyer.

Não porque elas não sejam perfeitas uma para a outra. Não porque Maggie mostrou algumas fotos da fase punk de Lena no ensino médio para as irmãs Danvers. Nem porque Lena teve a infelicidade de uma vez interrompê-las no meio de… um momento importante.

Não. Lena nunca deveria ter apresentado as duas porque agora, elas estavam como em lua de mel. Aquela fase em que tudo com que elas se importavam era uma com a outra, e estar uma com a outra, e estar em uma com a outra em lugares que Lena aparentemente frequentava demais para que isso lhe fizesse bem. E ela estava feliz pelas duas. Ela estava feliz que Maggie se mudou para a cidade, e estava igualmente feliz que Alex tenha aceitado a oferta de conhecer sua amiga de anos.

Fora ótimo para elas duas.

Não fora tão bom para Lena.  .

De fato, foi terrível para Lena. Bem possível a pior coisa que lhe aconteceu desde o “minha melhor amiga e secreto amor da minha vida acabou de me contar que vai se casar”, considerando que isso a deixou presa nos afazeres de madrinha, e, aparentemente, também nos afazeres de quase-marido.

Basicamente, Lena estava resolutamente tentando ignorar o estado de sua vida pessoal, mas aparentemente o universo não estava cooperando, uma vez que ela continuava sendo jogada de volta na órbita marital de Kara.

Começa nas pequenas coisas. Arranjos de flores. Começa com Mike dizendo que está muito ocupado no bar para tirar algum dia de folga. Começa com Lena pausando seu trabalho de literalmente comandar uma companhia para ajudar Kara. Lena consegue não comentar sobre o absurdo desses acontecimentos; ela pensa muito sobre isso, contudo. Ela pensa em como Mike podia fazer essas coisas em seu horário de almoço. Ela pensa que Mike podia ao menos fingir estar interessado em flores, por Kara, ou até ir junto mesmo assim, mesmo não dando a mínima para tons de pétalas ou distribuição equilibrada dos arranjos.

Era o casamento _dele_. Mike estava se casando, e ainda assim, era Lena que estava assistindo Kara andar pra lá e pra cá porque eram todas tão bonitas e como é que ela ia decidir. Lena consegue compreender a admiração em seus olhos enquanto eles percorrem o interior da loja porque ela sabe que, se qualquer pessoa prestasse um mínimo de atenção, veria essa mesma admiração nos olhos de Lena observando Kara.

Ela não menciona o significado dos lírios quando os coloca na mão de Kara, dizendo apenas que eles seriam perfeitos, mas ela sabe. Lena sabe o que significam. Ela diz que eles deixarão o lugar mais vibrante, mas ela sabe que está insinuando algo que sua boca nunca achou a coragem de dizer. Ela diz que lírios são mais interessantes que as clássicas rosas, tem mais uma centena de justificativas prontas, quando a realidade é que ela está tentando dizer algo sem ter que de fato dizer algo.

Ela espera achar um modo de diminuir o peso em seu peito quando Kara sorri aquele sorriso reservado para ela. O único sorriso do qual Lena nunca conseguiu descobrir o significado. Ela acha que pode ser surpresa, ou agradecimento. Ela pensa em afeto, reza para que talvez aquele sorriso signifique algo mais do que _você é uma boa amiga, Lena._

Ela sabe que está brincando com fogo mas ela já se queimou tanto, tantas vezes, que ela não consegue mais se importar. Ela não sabe o que pensar quando sai da loja com uma violeta que Kara colocou em seu cabelo. Ela diz a si mesma que Kara não sabe o que está fazendo, não sabe o que elas significam, que ela não sabe que Lena parou de respirar quando os dedos de Kara levemente tocaram sua orelha.

Ela provavelmente está certa.

Mas isso não acalma o palpitar enamorado do seu peito.

Isso não interrompe os ‘e se?’ que circundam incessantemente sua cabeça.

Lena repete para si mesma que não pode ficar pior. Ela repete que é só isso. Mas não é. Na verdade ela não fica nem um pouco surpresa quando ela se vê acompanhando Kara para a prova de bolos, mas ela não consegue fazer o esforço de se reprimir por isso quando o bolo é tão gostoso.

Ela não tem, entretanto, nenhum problema em reprimir a si mesma no segundo em que ela aceita o bolo que Kara coloca em sua boca. Com os dedos. Ela come o bolo diretamente dos dedos de Kara sem questionar e é uma escolha terrível por três motivos: um, Kara mantém os olhos fixos na boca dela o tempo todo; dois, Kara lambe a cobertura de seus dedos assim que Lena termina e aí é Lena quem fixa os olhos em sua boca o tempo inteiro; três, a confeiteira que trouxe os bolos imediatamente presume que elas é que estão se casando.

Ela passa o resto do tempo distraidamente mastigando bolos e Kara não corrige a mulher nem uma vez, nem sequer estranha a ideia delas duas estando juntas. Às vezes, Lena chega a pensar que ela está jogando um pouco com isso. Sua mão segura a de Lena um pouco mais de tempo que o normal. Seu olhar segue os movimentos de Lena com mais precisão. Seus lábios pressionam levemente a bochecha de Lena quando elas concordam sobre o bolo (Lena estaria mentindo se dissesse que ela não escolheu o de chocolate porque o resto que ficou nos lábios de Kara evidentemente marcou o sabor como seu favorito).

Não é a última vez que isso acontece. ‘Isso’ sendo Lena ser arrastada para o meio das preparações do casamento e as pessoas as confundindo como um casal. Parece pior da segunda vez. Provavelmente porque Kara está em seu vestido de noiva. Kara está em um vestido de noiva e Lena se pergunta por quanto tempo um ser humano sobrevive sem respirar, sem seu coração bater, sem o cérebro ser capaz de processar qualquer coisa a não ser a mulher à sua frente.

Kara sempre foi linda. Lena pensa vagamente que seu primeiro pensamento com relação a Kara foi que ela era linda, que, por mais clichê que soe, Kara brilhava como o sol e que, tendo a chance, Lena passaria de bom grado o resto de seus dias orbitando em sua luz. Ela supõe que em certo nível é exatamente assim que ela passa sua vida - sempre presente, sempre ao alcance, sempre desejando ser puxada para mais perto mas nunca realmente alcançando seu desejo.

Kara sempre foi linda, mas enquanto ela se movimenta em um vestido de casamento, esperando nervosamente pelo veredito, Lena não consegue pensar em uma palavra que descreveria Kara Danvers com precisão. Etérea, de tirar o fôlego, inefável. Kara representa todos os sentimentos que Lena nunca conseguiria professar. Cada sonho que faz estar acordada machucar tanto seu coração. Cada desejo ao qual ela não cederia, mas que sempre permaneceria na sua mente.

Kara era apenas tão...

“Linda” Não era intenção de Lena dizer isso voz alta. Também não era intenção dela deixar lágrimas se acumulares em seus olhos, mas o fato de que ambas as coisas ocorreram é uma verdade incontestável. O sorriso de Kara a cega conforme ela puxa Lena de seu assento e gira as duas, rindo alegremente enquanto admira o balançar do vestido.

Por um momento Lena se pergunta se deveria ser honesta, se talvez ela não devesse apenas suportar o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros, sem questionar, se talvez o modo como Kara sorri para ela como se ela fosse digna signifique que ela realmente é. Ela deixa o pensamento desaparecer tão rápido quanto apareceu quando são interrompidas pela voz da vendedora.

“Vocês duas são tão encantadoras. Fico feliz que nem todos acreditem em toda essa história de ‘não veja a noiva antes do casamento’. Meu marido insistiu que seguíssemos a tradição e foi totalmente ridículo.” Lena realmente desejava que isso parasse de acontecer. Desejava que pelo menos uma vez alguém não dissesse algo para acender aquela pequena esperança em seu peito. Aquele último fio de esperança que ela sabia que seria sua ruína. O último fio de esperança que, no fim, doeria mais do que qualquer coisa quando finalmente fosse esmigalhado até virar pó.  O último fio de esperança que a mataria, e enquanto Kara apenas sorri educadamente e continua a falar com entusiasmo sobre o vestido sem corrigir a vendedora, Lena pensa que ela provavelmente deixaria isso acontecer.

Ela se deixa ser levada para ver o local do casamento.

Não.

Ela aceita de bom grado o convite para ir ir ver o local - aquele que Kara declara ser perfeito, aquele onde Kara diz sempre ter sonhado se casar, aquele que sediou a primeira gala para a qual Lena convidou Kara, aquela em que ela (finalmente) teve a coragem de chamá-la para dançar pela primeira vez, aquela onde ela admitiu para si mesma que, mesmo se ela nunca falasse as palavras para a mulher em seus braços, ainda seria verdade que Lena Luthor amaria Kara Danvers até seu último suspiro.  

Sua caixa torácica está comprimindo seu coração, tentando seus pulmões a sucumbir sob a pressão em seu peito. Ela sente um frio em seu estômago, mas não como o associado a montanhas russas; é apavorante como se ela tivesse sido jogada de um prédio e soubesse que nada vai amenizar o impacto do concreto. A mente dela está pulsando com o estado de seus pensamentos, o modo como eles ricocheteiam contra seu crânio implorando para escapar, o modo com que eles forçam caminho até a ponta de sua língua como se Lena fosse deixá-los escapar se eles chegassem tão longe.

O corpo dela está orquestrando um motim e Kara só fica ali parada sorrindo.

Kara em jeans desbotados e uma camisa velha da faculdade que, Lena sabe com toda a certeza, que costumava ser dela. Kara que está andando para o altar em sua direção só para sentir o espaço. Kara que prende o olhar de Lena a qualquer momento em que ela não esteja encarando os próprios pés como se também não conseguisse parar de pensar sobre a primeira vez que elas dançaram, a vez em que ela pisou no pé de Lena vezes demais para contar, a vez em que ela quase caiu até Lena fazer parecer um movimento da dança. Kara, para quem Lena diria ‘sim’ sem hesitar, mas com mais convicção do que ela já disse quaisquer outras palavras em sua vida.

Mas esse não é o local em que ela vai casar.

E Kara não é sua noiva.

E Lena precisa sair dali antes que ela desmorone em si mesma.

Ela corre na maior velocidade em que seus pés conseguem chegar. Ela corre até seus pulmões queimarem. Ela corre até as chamas subirem perigosamente para sua garganta. Ela corre até se lembrar exatamente por que odeia correr e então ela corre um pouco mais, de modo que não consiga escutar Kara gritando seu nome, ou o toque do celular zumbindo em seus ouvidos.

Ela corre até encontrar conforto.

Ela corre até encontrar uma solução.

* * *

 

“Então sua solução é se embebedar em um bar?” Lena nunca alegou ser uma boa solução, mas pelo menos a dormência agora era produto de whiskey demais, e não de saber que Kara iria se casar com alguém que não era ela (em sua maior parte). Pelo menos ela estava bêbada o suficiente para esquecer a imagem de Kara percorrendo um corredor de igreja improvisado em direção a ela (mais ou menos). Pelo menos o bartender parecia disposto a deixá-la beber até esquecer antes de tentar pedir um táxi (assim ela espera).

“O que você quer, Maggie?” Lena estava desfrutando da paz do bar. Porém, por paz, o que ela queria mesmo dizer era que o som distante de uma briga no canto, que todos estavam convenientemente ignorando, estava fazendo maravilhas para distraí-la da realidade. Riley conseguiria seu dinheiro de volta? A mulher do Carl mais velho realmente o traiu com um homem da gangue rival? O Carl mais novo completou a sua tarefa de iniciação?

“Kara está morta de preocupação. Aparentemente você fugiu dela mais cedo, três horas atrás para ser precisa, e como você não estava em seu apartamento e não retornava as ligações dela, ela foi logo presumindo que você estava morta.” Lena dá uma meia risada, mais solta o ar do que qualquer outra coisa, um reconhecimento que Kara tem talento para o drama - uma habilidade de sempre ir direto para o modo de pânico, especialmente quando Alex ou Lena são as envolvidas. “Ela estava chorando, Lena, e eu tive que subornar pessoas para te encontrar, o que foi bem badass, mas eu perdi vinte dólares.”

“Me fala logo o que você quer para eu poder voltar a ficar sozinha.” E então voltar a alcançar aquele maravilhoso ponto onde ela estava bêbada demais para pensar com coerência, mas apenas sóbria o suficiente para chamar um táxi.

“Exatamente o que você quer” Maggie diz, sentando no banco ao lado de Lena no bar, mas Lena duvida muito disso. Tudo o que Lena quer no momento é curtir seu sofrimento. Sozinha. Ela realmente precisa ficar sozinha, porque olhar para Maggie só a faz ver que a detetive está usando a camisa de Alex.

Alex, que foi a primeira pessoa a dizer a Lena que sua paixão por Kara não era muito sutil. Alex que foi a primeira pessoa a abraçá-la quando o pai dela morreu, que a segurou até Kara chegou como um furacão completamente molhada do aguaceiro do lado de fora e se abraçou às duas sussurrando desculpas sobre o trabalho, e Snapper, e a bendita CatCo. Alex que lembrava Lena de Kara a todo momento - o nervoso excitante do início de quando se apaixonavam, a lealdade que demonstravam aos amigos, a convicção nas suas crenças, a postura de poder que Alex ensinara a Kara como uma maneira de mostrar força, de mostrar confiança, uma maneira de dizer “não vou recuar”.

Ver Maggie faz Lena pensar em Alex, e então ela está de volta a precisar de mais um drink, porque só o que ela consegue enxergar são olhos azuis confusos e um sorriso hesitante que ela causara. Lena imediatamente gesticula pedindo mais um drink.

“E o que é que eu quero, senhora onisciente?”   Lena a questiona com sarcasmo, encontrando um pouco de conforto no modo como Maggie revira os olhos em resposta. Pelo menos algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

“Se levantar desse banco e dizer alguma coisa de uma vez”. É uma utopia. É algo que ela sempre dizia a si mesma que faria. Honestamente, nesse ponto da vida dela, nesse ponto da amizade dela com Kara, ela perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ela disse para si mesma que iria finalmente admitir seus sentimentos.

Por vezes ela já chegou tão perto. Lena já esteve a meio caminho da confissão uma vez, meio caminho de um divagar incoerente e palavras gaguejadas, mas ainda assim a meio caminho. Ela estava a meio segundo de deixar escapar as palavras quando ouve o som de uma descarga, um homem sair do banheiro de Kara com um sorriso infantil e uma mão já se erguendo para cumprimentá-la. O nome dele era Mike, ele disse. Ela mal notou isso, mal notou Kara a perguntando o que ela estava prestes a dizer, mal notou qualquer coisa além do mantra estúpida, estúpida, estúpida percorrendo sua mente.

Ela nunca mais chegou tão perto.

Na verdade ela nem tentou.

“E o que é que eu devo falar? Não case com ele? Ele é um babaca? Eu te amo em segredo faz cinco anos e isso está me matando?” Nenhuma dessas parecia uma grande ideia. Ela não podia fazer isso ser sobre ela. Lena não podia transformar isso em algum tipo de chantagem quando era para Kara estar vivendo o tempo mais feliz de sua vida. Ela não faria isso.

“Qualquer um desses funcionaria. Eu particularmente tentaria uma junção dos três.”

“Ela disse sim para ele, Maggie. Ela disse sim.” Lena suspira, passa seus dedos através de seus cabelo despenteado na tentativa de se acalmar, de endireitar seus pensamentos. “Eu só quero que ela seja feliz”

“Ela poderia ser feliz com você, Lena, e você já parou para pensar que talvez ela não tivesse dito sim se ela soubesse que existia outra opção?” Não. Não, Lena nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de que talvez Kara pudesse gostar dela também se ela apenas tivesse ousado dizer algo. Não, Lena nunca ousou sonhar que existia a chance que Kara poderia apenas ser cega o suficiente de não ver o que estava bem na frente dela. Bem como se a água não fosse molhada e fevereiro não viesse depois de janeiro.

É claro que ela já tinha pensado nisso.

Isso não significava que isso fosse qualquer coisa além de imprudência hipotética.

“Isso é tudo que você tem pra dizer, Maggie? Porque eu prefiro me encher de álcool do que de falsa esperança”. Falsa esperança costumava ser a única coisa que a fazia suportar seus dias; suportar a dor em seu peito e a vontade que ela nunca conseguia saciar. Ela se segurou a isso por toda faculdade. Se segurou a isso enquanto observava Kara se apaixonar por James. Se segurou a isso quando esse relacionamento terminou antes de começar. Então veio Mike, e Lena deixou sua esperança ir.

“Todos sabem dos sentimentos dela por você, Lena. Menos você”

“E ela” Lena adiciona com petulância.

“Kara sabe, Lena. Ela apenas é quase tão boa quanto você em ignorar o que está bem na frente dela” Lena suspira novamente porque esse é um ciclo com o qual ela é familiar - um onde ambas são teimosas demais para desistir, onde ambas pensam estar certas, onde Lena sempre termina de volta ao começo.

O começo nesse caso sendo ela achar que Kara  merece mais, que Kara merece alguém que não desperdice cinco anos, que Kara merece ser feliz, que talvez Kara já esteja feliz e não há nada que Lena possa desejar que seja mais importante do que isso.

Maggie suspira também, porque ela conhece o processo, sabe que Alex a avisou que ela não chegaria a lugar nenhum, principalmente com álcool envolvido, e ainda assim, ela persiste.

“Olha, só conta para ela, e se ela disser que não sente o mesmo que você, então eu volto pessoalmente com você para esse bar horrível e nós bebemos até não conseguirmos mais sentir nada.” Lena inclina sua cabeça em um gesto que diz eu vou pensar sobre. Um gesto que ambas sabem que significa que ela não vai. Um gesto que sempre na verdade significa nem pensar.  

Lena manda mensagem para Kara dizendo para ela não se preocupar.

Lena pede outro drink.

Lena espera com todas suas forças que esse seja suficiente para limpar sua mente, pelo menos essa noite.

* * *

 

Kara não a questiona, em nenhum momento pede a ela para se explicar e Lena sabe que não é porque ela não está curiosa, e sim porque ela sabe que Lena nunca irá contá-la. De alguma forma, ainda bem, o universo parece cooperar com Lena em uma pequena parte da vida dela - mentir sobre os sentimentos dela por Kara para Kara.

Ela é péssima em mentir para Kara sobre qualquer outra coisa. Não conseguiria nem pensar em dizer não para a garota quando ela fazia bico. Mas quando o assunto é sentimentos… sobre sentimentos ela consegue mentir perfeitamente - e é por isso que ela não se chocou quando Kara aceitou suas desculpas silenciosas no momento em que ela apareceu no apartamento dela com pizza, guioza e um sorriso que dizia por favor, não me peça explicações.

As coisas voltaram ao normal depois disso ou, bem, tão normal quanto elas poderiam ser levando em conta que Lena passava a maioria de seus dias se imergindo em trabalho e tentando esquecer que o provável amor de sua vida (por mais ridícula que ela achasse a ideia) iria estar casada em menos de uma semana. O novo normal, Lena supôs. O espantosamente terrível novo normal. Mas Kara havia deixado pra lá e Lena viu isso como uma benção. Pelo menos a princípio. A princípio ela estava alegre por estar bem com Kara novamente e então tudo ficou difícil.

Mais difícil.

Sete dias atrás.

Kara chega no escritório trazendo almoço e se joga no sofá de Lena soltando um grande suspiro antes mesmo de saudações serem trocadas, e se a entrada dela não fosse o suficiente, Lena soube que algo estava errado no momento que viu que Kara havia trazido salada para as duas. As duas. Salada. Kara havia voluntariamente comprado salada para ela mesma.

Lena ouviu Kara falar sobre como Mike não a estava ouvindo, ou levando a sério o fato de que o casamento deles estava tão perto, ou fazendo qualquer coisa além de agir como o crianção idiota que ele é (Lena pode ter acrescentado este último em seu pensamento). Ela debate consigo mesma  se deve ou não falar o que acha. Ela contempla ser sincera - não ‘declarar seu amor infinito’ sincera, mas talvez algo mais brando, como ‘Mike é um desperdício do seu tempo e afeto’ sincera.

Ela não diz nada. Não porque ela não queira. Não porque ela não pense isso quase todo segundo do dia em que ela não está pensando no trabalho, ou Kara, ou aquela padaria que acabou de abrir logo na esquina do escritório dela que estava forçando-a a ir para a academia muito mais do que ela gostaria. Nem mesmo por estar poupando a felicidade de Kara.

Lena não fala nada porque ela sabe como a história segue. Ela sabe que Mike faz algo idiota, ou impensado,ou algo que que é o total oposto do que Kara o pediu. Mas Lena também sabe que Mike vai sorrir, e dizer que está tentando, que ele está melhorando a cada dia com Kara ao seu lado, que será a última vez que ele a decepciona. Então Kara o perdoará e Lena ficará sendo a que falou mais do que deveria, pois ela foi idiota o suficiente de achar que Kara tomaria coragem e se livraria dele.

Ela nunca entendeu o que tinha de tão especial em Mike. Nunca entendeu por que Kara o aturava, especialmente porque, mesmo que Lena tivesse suas reservas, Alex nunca se privou de falar sobre seu desgosto quanto a ele, pelo menos no início. Depois de um tempo ela se juntou a Lena em seu grupo de ressentimento silencioso - mas ela sempre trazia bons whiskies, então Lena nunca reclamou.

Então silêncio era como tinha que ser. Silêncio e um ombro amigo enquanto Kara desabafava suas frustrações e furava violentamente o alface dela com o garfo como se isso fosse fazer todos os seus problemas desaparecerem. Lena tira o talher da mão dela e avisa a Jess para pedir dois cheeseburgers para elas depois de se deixar apreciar o enrugado de frustração entre os olhos de Kara e os pequenos sopros que ela soltava quando seu garfo não pegava o que ela julgava suficiente.

Ela permanece calada  quando Kara beija sua bochecha em agradecimento. Ela permanece calada quando Kara permanece perto demais dela por mais tempo do que deveria. Ela permanece calada quando Kara cora e checa o ‘relógio’ que ela esqueceu de colocar de manhã.

Ela permanece calada.

Cinco dias até o casamento.

Lena leva trabalho para casa. É o que ela sempre faz. Ela se submerge em contratos, e patentes, e mexe em aparelhos que definitivamente não deveriam ser mexidos na sua cozinha. Isso a acalma, a aquieta, faz com que ela esqueça de todas as outras coisas em sua vida, mesmo que só por um momento.

Ela pode dizer que é viciada em trabalho; pessoalmente ela se nomearia escapista. Ela gostava de como sua mente focava, de como ela se fixava e ficava obcecada e sempre de alguma forma surgia com o resultado que ela almejava. Ela chamava de determinação. Chamava de força. Ela se deu conta um tempo atrás que isso também era um defeito, seu maior defeito na verdade, pois ela havia se fixado em Kara em algum lugar ao longo do caminho e mesmo as tentativas de se perder em equações e protótipos nunca poderiam consertar isso.

Em vez disso, ela senta em sua bancada com folhas espalhadas ao acaso ao redor dela e outra garrafa de vinho vazia que ela está se preparando para tirar da sua linha de visão para que ela possa mais uma vez fingir que a taça seguinte é a primeira que ela bebeu esta noite.

Cinco dias. Cento e vinte horas. Sete mil e duzentos minutos. Quatrocentos e trinta e dois mil segundos. Mais ou menos. Cinco dias. Menos de uma semana e Kara estaria casada. Kara estaria casada e teria uma vida completamente nova, e como Lena se encaixaria nela?

Tudo mudaria no momento em que cara dissesse sim e esse pensamento estava matando Lena, porque ela gostava do jeito que as coisas estavam. Claro, ela queria mais, Lena sempre iria querer mais, mas isso não negava o fato que a ideia de Kara segurando Lena em seus braços no fim de um dia ruim sempre a dava forças para superar.

Isso não apagaria o fato de que comer sorvete com Kara às quatro da manhã enquanto assistiam algum filme horrível que Kara insistia ser um clássico era sua coisa favorita de se fazer.

Não mudaria a verdade de que a melhor memória da vida de Lena era de quando Kara deu uma chave de seu apartamento para ela, quando ela disse para Lena que a única pessoa que tinha uma era Alex, que elas eram as únicas pessoas no mundo que ela confiava o suficiente para terem, as únicas duas pessoas no mundo que ela amava o suficiente para convidar para o espaço dela.

Cinco dias e tudo mudaria.

Ela não estava preparada.

Lena não estava preparada.

Três dias.

Lena está em um clube de strip. De alguma forma ela nunca imaginou que se encontraria em um clube de strip masculino, na verdade ela nunca nem imaginou ir a nenhum. Não fazia o tipo dela. Contudo, não fazia o tipo da maioria dos participantes da festa de despedida de solteira de Kara - Kara incluída, mas isso em maior parte pelo fato dela ter corado feito uma adolescente no momento que ela pisou dentro do clube e parecer estar prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Kara era adorável.

Lena precisava de um drink.

Ela decide que na verdade precisa de vários drinks quando ela já passou uma hora se escondendo em seu assento, apenas falando com o garçom - que felizmente ainda está de calça, porque é então que Kara se senta no banco ao seu lado. Kara que está decididamente embriagada. Kara que não consegue se erguer sem se apoiar em Lena. Kara cuja mão se posicionou precariamente alta na coxa de Lena.

Kara que estava tentando murmurar alguma coisa no ouvido de Lena e no final só realmente sucedendo em fazer a cabeça de Lena girar. Lena não tem ideia do que foi dito. Só o que ela sabe é que o hálito de Kara cheira a pêssego e vodka e alguma outra coisa doce. Sabe que existe um calor inegável nele conforme ele percorre o seu pescoço, um calor intoxicante pelo qual Lena consegue se sentir envolver com cada novo sopro de ar em sua pele.

Ela se afasta levemente, sinaliza para o garçom e rapidamente pede um copo de água. Ela precisa da Kara sóbria de volta, ou pelo menos Kara semi-sóbria, porque Kara bêbada é perigoso, faz os pensamentos de Lena perigosos, faz com que Lena debata ser perigosa.

Só depois que ela consegue separar seus corpos é que Lena finalmente se deixa observar Kara, e ela não consegue não rir com o que ela vê - a tiara fora do lugar em sua cabeça, a faixa caindo de seu ombro,  óculos tortos em seu rosto, aqueles que Lena não consegue se impedir de gentilmente empurrar para o local correto. Lena ri novamente quando ela entrega a Kara o copo de água e assiste sua tentativa de bebê-la no final terminar nela derramando metade da água em si mesma.

“Você está muito bêbada” Lena menciona sem necessidade, como se o mundo inteiro e mais um pouco não conseguisse ver o quão bêbada Kara estava. Talvez Lena devesse estar prestando mais atenção. Talvez ela não devesse ter deixado Alex convencer Kara a tomar aquele última rodada de bebidas. Talvez ela devesse ter feito algo que além de sentar e pensar sobre o quão atraente Kara estava, livre, feliz ao dançar daquele jeito que ela sempre dançava (o jeito que de alguma forma ainda era melhor do que qualquer movimento que Lena conseguisse fazer dançando).

“Só desse jeito Alex conseguiria me trazer aqui” Kara admite e Lena avalia o local momentaneamente.

“Eu sei o que você quer dizer” Lena fala e Kara olha para ela como se ela soubesse exatamente o que Lena estava pensando. Ela provavelmente sabe. Kara parecia ter algum tipo de sexto sentido em se tratando de Lena, uma habilidade incrível de lê-la como um livro. Às vezes era irritante. Em outros momentos Lena desejava que Kara a lesse mais profundamente, que chegasse ao final do livro para que ela finalmente visse a única coisa que ela não se dava conta, a única coisa que Lena acha que só conseguiria admitir se Kara desse o primeiro passo.

“Por que você não está bêbada?” Porque ela não confia em si mesma. Porque ela já bebeu demais recentemente e não planeja fazer disso um hábito. Porque seu julgamento sempre é prejudicado quando álcool e Kara se misturam. Porque ela não confia que Maggie não vai convencê-la a fazer algo altamente constrangedor se ela se deixar levar mesmo que por alguns segundos.

“Eu tenho uma reunião importante amanhã” é a desculpa que Lena dá e Kara acena vigorosamente até estar somente balançando sua cabeça como se não conseguisse parar. Lena se encontra rindo novamente quando ela segura o rosto de Kara com suas mão para parar o movimento. O riso dela para no exato momento em que a testa de Kara encosta na dela.

Elas estão perto demais.

Elas não estão perto o suficiente.

“Você é tão sensível, e inteligente, e bonita” Kara respira. Lena tenta afastar suas mãos, tenta se distanciar, mesmo que alguns centímetros. As mãos de Kara seguram os pulsos de Lena antes mesmo das mãos dela saírem completamente do rosto de Kara, segurando-as no lugar conforme ela se inclina em direção ao calor delas. Lena não tenta evitar. É inútil. Quando Kara bebe ela fica dez vezes mais afetuosa, o que significa muito, levando em consideração que ela já é a pessoa mais afetuosa que Lena conhece.

Quando Kara bebe demais, ela decide tentar fundir completamente seu corpo com o de Lena - tentativas que, Lena acha, começaram durante a faculdade quando ela se auto designou o papel de protetora de Kara (também conhecido como papel de encarar toda e qualquer pessoa que parecesse estar prestes a dar em cima de Kara). Um papel que honestamente era mais em seu próprio benefício do que no de Kara.

“Obrigada, Kara”. Lena tenta mudar de assunto mas Kara balança a cabeça devagar, de um jeito que meio que parece como se mais rápido fosse fazê-la vomitar e meio como se ela estivesse fazendo para que Lena compreendesse a seriedade da assertiva. É tanto adorável quanto alarmante. Faz o coração de Lena acelerar e parar de bater. Faz ela querer tanto puxá-la para perto quanto empurrá-la para longe. Se deixar levar e se proteger.

“Não, quero dizer, você é linda. Muito linda. Você me fez esquecer meu nome quando a gente se conheceu, sabe.” Lena lembra desse dia com mais clareza do que qualquer outro de sua vida. Ela lembrar de ser parada por uma garota que não conseguia articular mais do que gaguejos e monossílabos. Ela se lembra de uma Kara Danvers desajeitada, enfiando um mapa em suas mãos e apontando para onde ela precisava chegar sem que nenhuma sentença completa saísse de sua boca.

Lena sequer questionou a ajuda à garota silenciosa. Ela sentiu os olhos de Kara fixos em si o tempo todo, sentiu seu próprio olhar se direcionar à garota a seu lado a cada poucos segundos sem seu consentimento. Lena nunca esteve tão agradecida quanto ao perceber que era o mesmo prédio a que ela própria se dirigia, que elas estavam na mesma aula, que ela teria uma desculpa para ver Kara de novo.

Ela nunca se deu conta do quanto aquele dia mudaria sua vida.

O quanto aquele dia a mudaria.

“Isso foi há muito tempo atrás”. Lena se afasta bruscamente, não dá a Kara nenhum tempo para puxá-la de volta, não se dá nenhuma oportunidade de se afogar no olhar de Kara, em seu calor, em seu todo.

“Eu esqueceria meu nome do mesmo jeito se te conhecesse hoje”, Kara sussurra, nem uma vez desviando o olhar de Lena. Ela não se aproxima, não se coloca de novo no espaço de Lena mesmo sendo óbvio que ela quer, mas ela não para de encarar e não importa o quanto Lena deseja conseguir, ou acha que deveria, ela também não para de encará-la.

“Não tenho certeza que você lembraria de qualquer jeito com a quantidade de álcool que você bebeu”, Lena rebate em uma tentativa vã de aliviar a tensão. Não funciona. Pelo contrário, a convicção nos olhos de Kara fica maior, mais forte, mais resiliente ante as tentativas de evitá-la.

“Talvez, mas eu nunca esqueceria esses olhos” Lena nunca a viu desse jeito antes. Ela já viu Kara defender seus amigos, e a assistiu tentar convencer pessoas da bondade de outros, mas isso… isso é algo completamente diferente e Lena não consegue nem começar a compreender o que significa, então ela não tenta, diz a si mesma que seria idiota dar tanto crédito a algo que Kara disse depois de ter drinks e mais drinks empurrados em suas mãos e os bebido sem questionar.

Ela acha que já foi idiota o bastante para valer por uma vida inteira.

“Bem, meu ego já foi inflado o suficiente caso você queira ir jogar dinheiro para homens seminus” Lena tenta mesmo sabendo que não vai funcionar. Tentar não custa nada. Vale a pena tentar qualquer coisa antes que ela se deixe levar pelo momento, antes que ela seja sugada de volta para a órbita de Kara e não encontre a força (ou a vontade) de escapar.

“Eu quero ficar com você.” e com apenas essas palavras já não há mais escapatória. Não é a primeira vez que ela ouve essas palavras. Não é a primeira vez que ela desejou ouvi-las em um contexto diferente. Também não é a última. Mas nunca será do jeito que ela deseja, e ouvir isso em sílabas arrastadas e significados distorcidos não vai fazer ela se sentir melhor sobre o que está por vir. Ela deve as duas cortar seja lá o que isso for pela raiz.

“Quer que eu te leve pra casa?” Lena pergunta suavemente, rindo quando Kara finge ultraje.

“Srta. Luthor! Que atirada!” ela era uma idiota, uma adorável, linda idiota que Lena realmente precisava levar para casa antes que Kara a convencesse a cantar no karaokê ou alguma outra coisa ridícula que nunca parecia ridícula quando Kara dando aquele sorrindo ou fazendo bico.

“Ok, dona fraca pra bebida, pegue seu casaco.”

“Eu aguento carregar várias bebidas, ok?” O revirar de olhos de Lena é instantâneo e inevitável.

“Você nunca não deveria ser deixada sozinha com Maggie, nunca.” Lena acena para Alex, indicando que estão saindo, antes de ajudar uma Kara cambaleante com seu casaco e acompanhá-la para fora do bar. Ela nem tenta argumentar quando Kara balbucia o endereço de Lena para o taxista, só se mantém quieta enquanto Kara apóia a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ela deixa o silêncio preencher o local enquanto praticamente carrega Kara para dentro do apartamento. Ela nem tenta falar nada enquanto remove a maquiagem de Kara, a veste com roupas de dormir mais confortáveis. Ela acha que Kara vai falar alguma coisa enquanto é colocada na cama. Lena pode sentir o olhar de Kara em si o tempo todo, pode ver o modo com que ela abre a boca a cada poucos segundos como se fosse finalmente falar alguma coisa antes de decidir pelo contrário.

No final, o silêncio não é quebrado, mas Lena também nunca chega a seu quarto de hóspedes como ela planejara. Ela deixa Kara a arrastar para a cama, deixa Kara se abraçar nela como um coala, se deixa levar pelo seu calor e seu cheiro e as mãos macias que correm por sobre sua pele com uma ternura tímida. Lena diz a si mesma que ela pode ter isso dessa vez. Ela só precisa dessa última vez.

Um dia.

Lena não levanta da cama, nem atende o celular, nem presta atenção nas batidas incessantes na sua porta. Ela só fica deitada, olhando pro nada e se pergunta como é que ela vai conseguir sorrir amanhã enquanto assiste a seus sonhos desmoronando; enquanto se pergunta se ter falado alguma coisa poderia ter mudado algo.

Um dia.

Ela não come.

Um dia.

Ela não consegue respirar.

Um dia.

* * *

 

Lena quase conseguiu se convencer de que o dia não chegaria se ela se escondesse em seu apartamento por tempo suficiente. Quase. Não exatamente. Ela imagina que não havia maneira real de se convencer que um casamento não iria acontecer quando se está em um vestido de madrinha dando os últimos retoques nos arranjos de flores como uma desculpa para não ter que ficar na vicissitude imediata da noiva envergonhada.

Ela estava distraidamente mexendo em um, sem realmente arrumar nada, quando Alex se aproxima e para do seu lado. Lena não sabe bem o que espera que ela diga - talvez um _por que você parece tão infeliz?_ ou um _eu acho que você está piorando a situação_ enquanto tira as flores da mão de Lena. Ela não espera que Alex comece a imitar seus movimentos sem sentido no buquê ao lado dela.

“Sabe, eu sempre pensei que fosse ser você.” Ela também não esperava essas palavras. Ela sabe o que significam. Ela sabe exatamente o que Alex está dando a entender. Ela também sabe que não pode fraquejar quando já chegou tão longe, que não pode fazer nada a não ser fingir ignorância e esperar ser capaz de ultrapassar o último obstáculo.

“O que?” Lena pergunta. A expressão de escárnio de Alex diz que ela sabe exatamente o que Lena está tentando fazer, como se houvesse algum jeito que ela fosse deixar passar essa mentira.

“Que se casaria com Kara.”

“O que?” Ela tenta de novo, parte porque Lena provavelmente é a única pessoa na Terra que pode ser mais teimosa que Alex, e parte porque ela não parece conseguir se lembrar de nenhuma outra palavra. Ninguém nunca disse isso em voz alta antes. Ela mesma nunca disse isso em voz alta antes. Mas agora, aqui está Alex, abertamente dizendo isso como se estivesse simplesmente falando a Lena que acha que vai chover mais tarde, ou que está pensando em fazer waffles para o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

Alex, na verdade, nunca teve tato. Essa é provavelmente a razão por que elas se deram tão bem - ambas adoravam evitar sentimentos, ambas eram terríveis os expressando mesmo quando tentavam, apesar de Lena definitivamente estar ganhando nesse quesito, especialmente agora.

“Sempre teve alguma coisa no relacionamento de vocês. Eu só imaginei que em algum ponto Kara iria notar o jeito que você olhava pra ela, ou você ia ficar impaciente e dizer que a amava.” Aparentemente hoje era o dia de botar as coisas pra fora, de simplesmente sair falando todos os segredos não tão secretos de Lena para o mundo. Apesar de que nem Lena conseguia realmente acreditar. Certo, ela nunca fora aberta sobre seus sentimentos, e sim, depois de um tempo ela ativamente tentou escondê-los, mas não no começo.

No começo ela não escondia os olhares, nem aquietava os pensamentos que corriam soltos por sua cabeça diariamente. No começo ela se deixou cair completamente no abraço de Kara, se deixou acreditar que não teria que deixá-la ir, que talvez essa vez pudesse significar mais que as outras. No começo ela disse coisas, coisas arriscadas, coisas que todos à exceção de Kara iriam entender o real significado. Ela ainda faz esse tipo de coisa às vezes, quando não presta atenção, e esquece que a vida não é do jeito que ela quer que seja, do jeito que ela geralmente é quando ela cai no sono.

Mas no começo ela tinha esperança.

Agora ela não tem mais.

“E-eu nã-” Alex a interrompe antes mesmo dela ter chance de começar.

“Nem tenta mentir, Lena. Você está apaixonada por Kara há anos. Você a ama até hoje. Então, me diga, por que deixou chegar a esse ponto?” Por mil motivos. É egoísta. É idiota. É impensado. Ela não sabe realmente o que Kara sente em relação a ela. Ela não sabe o resultado que teria se a contasse. Ela está com medo. Ela está insegura. Ela está tentando ser altruísta. Mil motivos.

Mil motivos…

E um.

“Eu não posso arruinar a felicidade dela pela minha”, ela murmura, perdida.

“Ela seria mais feliz com você.” Alex não perde tempo. Ela quer argumentar, quer perguntar a Alex por que, se ela tinha tanta certeza que Lena faria Kara feliz, ela não disse nada antes. Alex poderia ter parado isso antes. Alex podia ter convencido Kara a dar um fim nisso. O peso podia não ter ficado todo sobre os ombros de Lena, os ombros emocionalmente deficientes e assustados de Lena. Mas ela não o faz. Ela não tem forças para iniciar uma discussão hoje, não acha que irá chegar a uma conclusão satisfatória. Em vez disso ela procura clareza, respostas, talvez um pouco de coragem para fazer algo incrivelmente estúpido.

“Como você sabe disso?” Lena pergunta, finalmente se deixando olhar para a mulher a seu lado, apenas para encontrá-la já a examinando cuidadosamente. Ela sabe que Alex está tentando escolher as palavras sabiamente, tentando descobrir o que diria a si mesma se estivesse nessa situação. Alex a observa com simpatia, como se soubesse de alguma coisa, com um pouco de desafio. Ela nunca gostou desse desafio no olhar de Alex - sempre significou que Lena estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa idiota apenas para provar seu ponto.

“Porque quando eu pergunto a Kara como ela está, ela me fala de você, de como vocês almoçaram juntas, de como você a deu flores, como você parecia triste naquele dia e como ela não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Kara nunca fala de Mike se alguém não perguntar. Ela fala de você como se você fosse a resposta para todas as perguntas já feitas.”

“Somos amigas.” Soa fraco mesmo para os ouvidos de Lena. É uma frase que ela disse mais vezes do que devia ao longo dos anos. Uma frase que nunca soou certa para ela. Uma frase que ela odiava. Agora ela só soa como uma desculpa, um jeito para Lena se esconder, um jeito para Lena ignorar a verdade que está bem na frente dela, um jeito de evitar se machucar.

“Vocês são duas pessoas que se amam e estão com muito medo de admitir isso, mas Lena, ou você admite hoje ou você a perde de vez, porque ambas sabemos que você não vai aguentar assistir eles juntos pelo resto da sua vida sem fazer nada.” O toque gentil em seu ombro é efêmero antes de Alex desaparecer, e Lena é deixada a encarar as flores que ela escolheu, num salão que tinha significado para ela e Kara, com um bolo que Mike nunca sequer provou em sua vida.

Em retrospectiva, ela provavelmente vai olhar para esse momento como um de insanidade. Ela vai culpar a enxurrada de emoções por distorcer seus pensamentos, fazendo-a ver coisas que não estão ali, fazendo-a pensar coisas que não podem ser verdade. Mas, naquela hora, ela decide que ele é de clareza com um pouco de impulsividade.

Lena está aterrorizada.

E isso é loucura.

Loucura.

* * *

 

“Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre” O coração de Lena para. Seu corpo enrijece. Ele pode sentir olhos focados nela, é uma sensação estranha perceber que não são só Maggie e Alex que esperam que ela revele algo, que não são só elas que estão observando e esperando para ver se Lena finalmente vai ceder.

Ela deveria ter dito algo antes. Ela deveria ter contado para Kara antes de hoje. Ela deveria ter contado para Kara antes dela chegar ao altar. Ela deveria ter contado para Kara literalmente em qualquer momento antes de agora. Qualquer momento antes de agora, quando houvesse menos público, quando parecesse um pouco menos que ela estava prestes a colocar sua cabeça na guilhotina.

Ela não devia fazer isso.

Ela não vai fazer isso.

Ela dá um passo à frente. Não é intencional. Ela não diz a si mesma para fazer isso. Lena dá um passo à frente, todos os olhos olhos do recinto estão nela, e honestamente metade deles não parecem nem chocados. Há algum sobressalto, algum cochicho entre convidados, alguns olhos arregalados, mas apenas de poucas pessoas. O resto não parece chocado. Ela está chocada. Lena não acredita que ela realmente fez isso depois de cinco anos de ficar em segundo plano, mas agora ela já começou. Ela começou e ela vai terminar. Ela consegue terminar.

Ela só precisa falar.

Agora.

“Eu me oponho” Lena quase grita, imediatamente se contraindo por causa do volume, pelo jeito que sua voz falha ligeiramente conforme as palavras saem. Ela deixa seus olhos analisarem Mike, e se ela sente determinado prazer em ver a expressão furiosa no rosto dele, bem, quem a culparia?

Então ela olha para Kara. Kara que não se mexe. Kara que parece estar quase sem respirar. Kara que está olhando para Lena com um olhar que ela não consegue decifrar. É enervante, para dizer o mínimo, não ter idéia de como isso vai terminar. Mas ela não pode parar agora. Ela já chegou até aqui, e honestamente se ela vai perder Kara, ela prefere saber que fez tudo que podia para mantê-la.

Que ela foi honesta.

Que ela arriscou.

Lena respira fundo. Ela esquece o resto do mundo. Ignora os sussurros da plateia. Ignora os sorrisos presunçosos nos rostos de Maggie e Alex. Ignora o olhar raivoso de Mike. Ignora os olhares de interrogação. Ignora tudo que não seja os olhos azuis e o rosto sem expressão de Kara, tudo que se tornou completamente irrelevante no momento em que Lena decidiu expor seus sentimentos.

   
  
---  
  
“Eu me oponho porque, Kara, Mike é um idiota, tanto que fui eu que tive que planejar todo esse inferno de casamento com você e foi torturante. Foi torturante porque eu sou apaixonada por você desde que eu percebi que você sabia perfeitamente como interpretar um mapa, que você tinha medalhas das escoteiras por navegação, e manter isso em segredo tem me matado e, pra ser totalmente honesta, eu estava meio que planejando fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida, mas algumas pessoas opuseram alguns argumentos convincentes nestes últimos dias, então eu estou dizendo a verdade. E a verdade é - eu, Lena Luthor, a mulher que parece uma completa idiota nesse momento, estou irrevogavelmente apaixonada por você, e eu estou me opondo porque eu acho que você talvez possa me amar um pouco também. Então, não case com Mike. Por favor, não case com Mike.”

É bom dizer isso em voz alta, mais que bom, na verdade. Libertador. Bem, por um momento pelo menos. Por um segundo Lena se sente mais livre do que nunca em cinco anos, e então a realidade toma conta dela e ela está de volta a sentir o pânico comprimindo seu peito, de volta a se dar conta  da multidão de pessoas a assistir o acontecido com cautela, de volta a notar que Kara ainda está congelada. Ela está parada, parada demais, observando Lena como se não conseguisse acreditar que isso esteja realmente acontecendo e Lena não consegue entender se é incredulidade “feliz” ou incredulidade “como você ousa estragar meu casamento”.

Ela acredita que seja o primeiro.

O último porém não está ficando muito atrás, repetindo cada talvez em sua mente. Talvez ela não devesse ter dado ouvidos a Alex e Maggie. Talvez ela não deveria ter se permitido ficar empolgada o suficiente para causar um espetáculo. Talvez ela se permitiu ver coisas que não existiam, talvez ela tenha se deixado acreditar que ela não estava sozinha nisso tudo. Talvez isso fosse um erro. Talvez ela já devesse estar indo embora e planejando como forjar sua própria morte.

Lena da um passo para trás. Kara se contrai. Ela dá mais um passo. Ela pode se mudar para Metropolis. Ela pode finalmente abrir um escritório internacional. Ela pode se mudar para uma cabine na floresta e se tornar uma eremita. Ela dá outro passo. Kara estende a mão. Lena para. Kara dá um passo à frente, sua face ainda sem demonstrar emoções, sem nenhuma indicação de qual direção isso irá tomar.

“Isso é ridículo. Alguém tire ela do meu casamento.” Lena se vira para olhar para para Mike, que ela talvez tenha esquecido que existia por um momento, e ela deveria se sentir horrível pelo que ela está fazendo, mas honestamente ela nunca gostou dele, nunca gostou do jeito que ele traía a confiança de Kara e a fazia se sentir inferior, para depois surgir com um pedido de desculpas meia-boca que de algum modo a conquistava de volta.

Ela devia se sentir horrível.

Mas isso não acontece.

Ela se sente mal o suficiente para começar a virar as costas. Exceto que esse não é o motivo real que ela começa a deixar o lugar. O motivo real é que Kara ainda não falou nada e Lena acha que o silêncio pode significar só _eu te amo, mas não desse jeito_ ou _eu não sei como te dar um fora_ ou _você ainda é minha amiga, mesmo quase tendo arruinado meu casamento_ \- com ênfase na parte do “amiga”. Na verdade, Lena preferiria o silêncio a qualquer dessas palavras, em qualquer dia.

Então ela caminha. Ela trava o maxilar, segura as lágrimas que ameaçam cair, e caminha. Ela mantém os olhos no chão, longe do olhar inquisitivo dos outros, nada parecido com seu olhar confiante habitual. Olhos no chão, pensando apenas em sair dali, ela não escuta o barulho dos saltos a seguindo, não escuta o sobressalto das pessoas ao redor, não escuta o suspiro resignado de Mike.

Mas ela sente a mão em seu pulso que a gira com uma certeza cautelosa. Ela definitivamente sente os lábios nos seus. Os lábios de Kara, ela nota, antes de seus olhos fecharem ante a sensação. Lena espera que seja rápido. Ela espera que seus lábios se encontrem tímidos, hesitantes - o tipo de beijo que se constrói depois de cinco anos de repressão e medo, um que acontece quando você está com tanta adrenalina que mal consegue acreditar que está finalmente acontecendo.

Não é.

Não há hesitação na boca de Kara. Nenhuma vergonha da audiência. Nenhum questionamento sobre o que é que ela quer naquele momento. Lena se perde no beijo. Como ela não se perderia? Seria impossível não se deixar levar pelo jeito que Kara pressiona seus lábios incessantemente contra os de Lena, como se estivesse tentando aproveitar o máximo antes que fosse tirado dela, como se estivesse com medo que fosse ser a última vez.

Seria improvável para ela resistir às mãos suaves de Kara gentilmente acariciando suas bochechas, e correndo por seu cabelo, e traçando seu maxilar como se ela quisesse mapear cada centímetro de Lena, apenas no caso de.

Seria implausível que Lena não se deixasse levar pelos sons afáveis que Kara exala, e pelos que ela arranca de Lena em troca. Então ela se deixa levar, ela para de resistir, ela se entrega, e é a melhor decisão que ela já tomou, junto com realmente ser honesta em primeiro lugar, porque isso é tudo que ela sempre quis. Segurar e ser segurada. Querer e alguém a querer de volta. Precisar de alguém e precisarem dela. Alguém a quem enlouquecer e por quem ser enlouquecia.

E Kara.

No fim, tudo que ela sempre quis foi Kara e isso estava acontecendo. Lena puxa Kara para mais perto, tenta afogá-la em beijos, se perder no abraço, se construir de novo com lábios macios e mãos seguras, e algo tão inegavelmente _Kara_ que Lena imagina como isso poderia existir.

“Esse é o melhor casamento a que eu já fui.” Lena se afasta parar rir das palavras de Maggie - as que ela evidentemente quis sussurrar para Alex e ao invés disso acabou gritando para um público entretido. Lena está aliviada de ver que o mar de rostos assistindo está sorrindo, e por não encontrar Mike ainda parado inadequadamente ao pé do altar, tanto que ela se permite outro beijo rápido nos lábios de Kara.

(Também há a possibilidade de que ela faz isso só porque pode…

Ela pode beijar Kara Danvers a seu bel-prazer).

“E-eu nunca pensei… Eu nunca imaginei que v-você, um…” Kara balbucia e Lena não consegue não rir do absurdo de tudo isso. Ela imagina há quanto tempo Kara sente o que ela sente. Se desde a primeira vez que conversaram. Se desde o momento que ela decidiu pedir para Lena explicar um caminho que ela nem precisava que a explicassem. Se foi desde a primeira vez que ela viu Lena com outra pessoa, e sentiu como se alguém tivesse aberto um buraco em seu peito, apenas para ver o quanto podiam esmagar seu coração até que ela não aguentasse mais. Se foi desde a primeira vez que ela viu Lena sorrir, ou escutou sua risada, ou da primeira vez que ela teve coragem para abraçar Lena firmemente.

“Falou a que está num vestido de noiva”, Lena retruca, se trazendo de volta ao mundo real, trazendo Kara de volta ao mundo em que ela ainda está em seu vestido de noiva, parada no lugar em que ela devia estar se casando, no lugar em que ela escolheu Lena ao invés de Mike, no lugar que Lena nunca vai esquecer pelo resto de sua vida.

“Quer me ajudar a tirá-lo?” Kara pergunta com um sorrisinho de lado, e imediatamente essa é outra coisa que Lena nunca irá esquecer, primeiramente porque ela começa de imediato a pensar nisso e sua imaginação certamente não a está desapontando dessa vez, mas também porque ela tem a satisfação adicional de escutar Alex se engasgar com ar quando ela, também, escuta o comentário.

“Sim.” Lena não perde muito tempo pensando na conotação dessas palavras enquanto Kara está rindo e a puxando, correndo, para fora da igreja. Ela não pensa no que elas significam num ambiente como esse enquanto seus amigos aplaudem e ela vagamente escuta um graças a deus vindo de Eliza. Ela não as questiona, mas ela irá, no tempo certo, quando é para ela que Kara está sorrindo enquanto Lena prende a respiração e escuta o padre dizer _fale agora ou cale-se para sempre._


End file.
